


Those things happen

by Thegoogirl



Category: Monsterkind
Genre: Friendship, Other, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoogirl/pseuds/Thegoogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go to a concert with a pal could be really cool. What could possibly be wrong? Maybe a few things but the night might end well even so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those things happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-fic of the webcomic Monsterkind which belongs to Taylor C. This fic was inspired in a real situation that happened to me and a friend of my (more details at the end) Is also a way to comfort all the WallacexKip (Kiplace, Froster?) shippers. I hope you enjoy it :3

Those things happen

Was a day like any other in District C maybe a bit colder and windy than others at least that was what Wallace thought while he entered the appartment complex. While he was looking for the mail Roy appeared and approached so they can talk  
-Roy: Hello Wally! How are you?  
-Wallace: Hey Roy I'm a bit cold. How are you?  
-Roy: I'm really excited and a bit sad at the same time. You'll see, tonight will be this awesome concert I was waiting to go since 4 moths ago and now that the day arrives Molly and Kip have to stay until late at work so I will have to go alone.  
Roy's smile decreased slightly  
-Roy: I'm considering, stay at the appartment...  
-Wallace: Who's playing?-Wallace speak out without thinking, he didn't like see Roy being sad also the only thing he will be doing tonight was staying at home eat and sleep early  
-Roy:...Independent bands of alternative rock, I want to go because will be this awesome group that Kip, Molly and I love, and was expecting to record their performance with my phone, that way Kip and Molly could see it and feel like if they were there. I guess if you asked it is because you want to come, do you?  
-Wallace: Sure, I'd love to go with you.

Roy's smile were shiny once more he hugged Wallace and thanked him for want to share this experience with him.  
-Roy: Be ready. At 7 o'clock I'll pick you up.  
-Wallace: Okay  
-Roy: Thanks again Wally!

Roy leave the complex and walk until Cuddy's that way he could tell that he won't be at the appartment at night  
-Roy: Hey!  
-Kip: Welcome to Cuddy's...Hi Roy, everything ok?  
-Roy: Everything cool! I came to tell you that I'm going to the concert tonight. Don't worry if you don't find me at the appartment  
-Kip: Yeah? Are you going alone?  
-Roy: No, Wallace will come with me.

After heard that Kip took a deep breath and look at Roy 

-Roy: Don't worry I won't steal him from you  
-Kip: Roy. Did you told him that those concerts sometimes become “too exciting”  
-Roy: Oh! You mean the moshing? Well...I believe I forgot to mention that  
-Kip: You need to tell him. Wallace doesn't see like the type of guy who likes big emotions  
-Roy: Ok, I'll tell him before the concert and if he doesn't want to go anymore I'll take him to the movie theater  
-Kip: Good, take care and have fun...but not too much

Was 6:55 Wallace was almost ready the only thing missing were his shoes, when he was looking for them someone knocks at the door...  
-Wallace: Coming! Oh, hello Roy  
-Roy: Wally are you ready?  
-Wallace: Almost I'm looking for my shoes.  
-Roy: Cool...eh...Wally there's one tiny issue I forgot to mention. There's like a 40% that in the concert will be something call “moshing”  
-Wallace: What's that?  
-Roy: Is when a group of people in the crowd make a circle and then they start to “dance” slamming each other the thing is that sometimes this encounters become “no-so-friendly” of course we don't have to participe in it.  
-Wallace: Wait, have you been in one before?  
-Roy: Of course not! I just saw a few in the past. I'm warning you 'cause Kip told me to do it. I understand if you don't want to go anymore or rather go to see a movie  
-Wallace: It's ok. I still want to go, you talked about this band and how much the 3 of you love it, I want to hear them too, also we have to record the performance for Kip and Molly 

While they were walking to the concert Roy sang a few songs to Wallace and told him a bit about the bands that will peforme, like some of them have controversial songs but more of them were just for fun. After 20 minutes walking they reach the place of the concert which look really calm and quiet and all the people in there look normal.  
The concert begun fast at the beggining was very calm with a few opening bands, 15 minutes later everybody were really excited, after 5 bands Roy grabbed Wallace's shoulder and they start walking across the crowd until almost reach the stage when they were appart enough Roy looked at Wallace and almost yelling he told him:  
-Roy: Our band is the next one! I want to record everything from now. Also remember that I told you about the moshing? It might start now. 

Back in Cuddy's a very pensitive Kip sits on a table watching his cellphone...  
-Molly: Are you okay?  
-Kip: Y-Yeah! I'm just thinking  
-Molly: About that we couldn't make it to the concert or that Roy went with Wallace?  
-Kip: Both things and that I'm a little bit worry  
-Molly: Why? You know that Roy won't do “anything” with Wallace  
-Kip: What? You still believing that? I'm not like Wallace that way  
-Molly: If you say so  
-Kip: I'm worry because you know how those concerts are sometimes and I don't want neither Roy or Wallace to get hurt  
-Molly: Kip, I know, it's true but remember they're both old enough to take care of themselves, they're together and we are a few minutes from there. Besides it's just a concert of alternative rock I don't think it will get “too much exciting”  
-Kip: I hope that you're right. I'm still having a bad feeling. 

Back into the concert the show and the audience were more than just “excited” Roy was right the moshing start beetween the second or third song of the band, once or twice they hit Wallace and Roy at third time they start to get angry, fourth time someone's hit Wallace he couldn't hold it anymore and hit back the guy, Roy was in shock he never thought Wallace could be aggressive. After a few seconds and a lot “Wally! Wallace! Stop!” coming from Roy something happened the other guy hit Wallace so hard that he fell...  
-Roy: Wallace! Are you okay?!  
-Wallace: Yes...Argh! My leg, it hurts  
-Roy: Let me see. Ah! It sees that you fell into a broken bottle and your leg...  
-Wallace: It looks bad?  
-Roy: Well your pants aren't longer blue...rather purple. Do you think you can stand up?  
-Wallace: Maybe...Argh!  
-Roy: Come on, lean on me. We gonna find you some help 

Back in Cuddy's Kip, Molly and Florence were closing after say goodbye to her, they start walking and talk  
-Kip: Wow is really late. I was hoping we could reach at least the final of the concert  
-Molly: You know we can see it later on internet...you still worry about Roy and Wallace don't you? The concert must be almost over they probably are heading back home.  
-Kip: Yeah you're right maybe I worry too m...  
Kip couldn´t finish his statement he shocked when he saw Roy and Wallace leaning over him limping  
-Molly: What happened!?  
-Wallace: I got too much excited at the concert...urgh!  
-Roy: I'm sorry!  
-Molly: We need to take him to a doctor. Kip, Kip, Kip! Wake up! Where's the nearest hospital?  
-Kip: I'm sorry I just pretified for a moment. There's a doctor office a few blocks from here. Wallace put your other arm on my shoulder we need to take you there as fast as we can.  
-Wallace: Thank you guys.  
The four of them start to walk besides of being hurt Wallace was making jokes to cheer them up they were laughing a bit except for Kip who looked really worry about Wallace's leg and couldn't understand how he could be so optimist altought the situation, suddenly...  
-Wallace: Roy how says the song that I liked in the concert? The one you told me was Kip's favorite too  
-Roy: Ah you mean the song that says...Baby you're so complicated...  
-Wallace:...the way you're putting me down...  
-Roy and Wallace:...and when we go out with your friends you act like you don't want around and I get so frustated how everything ends in a fight...  
Kip look at Molly incredulous of what was happening she only giggle at him.  
-Roy and Wallace:...and every time you make me cry, every time you make me cry, and every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more!  
Roy and Wallace keep singing for a while and eventually Molly and Kip joined the song until they reach their destiny  
-Kip: This's Dr. Franco office's. I hope she stills up  
Kip rang the bell, after a few minutes without an answer he approache to a window and star screaming  
Kip: Dr.Franco! Dr.Franco! We need your help  
-Dr. Franco: What is it? Kip Kaizer? You have an idea of what time is it?  
-Kip: I know Doctor. But a friend of my is seriously injured and need first aid!  
-Dr.Franco: Fine! You can come in!  
The Doctor openend the door of her appartment and let them coming  
Good night! Gentlemen and lady, I supposed the man who is leanning on you is the one who is injured, bring him to the next room and put him on the stretcher and get out I'll call you later  
Hey baby, I'm Dr. Isabel Franco you can call me Doctor, could you please tell me your name and what's the problem besides of it sees that your left leg landed on sharp object. Want to talk about that?  
-Wallace: Hello Doctor...

Meanwhile on the waiting room Roy was telling what happened at the concert Kip and Molly looked at him a bit incredulous when he said that Wallace hit another person on purpose.  
-Roy:...I know that it is a hard to believe but that happened after that the other man hit him back so stronly that he fell intro a broken bottle.  
-Kip: I knew was a bad idea you take Wallace to that concert  
-Molly: Hey! Don't blame Roy! It's not your fault. No one had ever guessed that Wallace has a secret beast inside  
-Roy: You don't believe don't you? Wait I believe I have it on the phone.  
-Kip: You took a video?  
-Molly: Roy you don't have to we believ...Oh my god! Is that Wallace?  
-Kip: I have a weird mix of feelings right now...  
-Molly: What?  
-Kip: Nothing!  
-Roy: Told you, even so I still feeling terrible about it. I just hope that isn't anything serious  
-Dr. Franco: Well tonight you were lucky, wasn't something that serious. The only issue is that he might need a new pair of pants after this.  
-Kip: Can I talk to him now?  
-Dr.Franco: Of course, you two stay and help me to complete the file. Kip...you owe me a big one for this. I needed to travel tomorrow.  
-Kip: I know and I will make it up to you Dr. Franco. Thanks  
Before open the door Kip took a deep breath “Okay I can do this, I can talk to him without having that strange feeling”-Was what he thought before enter the room  
-Kip: Hello Wallace! How are you feeling now?  
-Wallace: Hey Kip, I feel a bit dizzy she gave me something for my nerves because I had too much adrenaline.  
-Kip: I can understand that, Roy told us what happened I had never guessed you had a “beast side”  
-Wallace: Ah...well Dr.Franco told me that could had been because I save too much anger from my everyday life and when this accumulates anything could make me lost my control  
-Kip: Hmmm...interesting. I guess you have faced too much stress recently.  
-Wallace: Yes, she told me that I need to find a way to liberate it.  
-Kip: You know, you were lucky that Dr.Franco were here don't you?  
-Wallace: I was lucky because the 3 of you were with me. Thank you  
-Kip: You're welcome  
-Wallace: Hahahahahahaha  
-Kip: Why are you laughing now?  
-Wallace: I just thought that is funny how things had change since I moved in. For example the first time we met was...  
-Kip: ...completely awkward?  
-Wallace: Yes and now you're here caring and talking to me like if we have been friends for ever. Also I believe you smile more often since the first time we talked  
-Kip: Yeah, you're right.  
-Wallace: Taking out this accident, tonight was really cool.  
-Kip: May I see something for a minute Wallace?  
-Wallace:...What?  
Kip grabbed Wallace cheek and staring right through his eyes.  
-Wallace: What are you doing?  
-Kip: A friend of mine once told me that when someone's exicted their pupils dilate. I just wanted to clarified because it sees that whatever Dr.Franco gave you wasn't strong enough.  
Wallace: Hahaha, your hand is cold...but is not a “bad cold”  
“There's that strange feeling again, why am I thinking about this? am I so curious about it? Maybe if I do it this feeling will go away and I can go back to normal”- Were Kip's thoughts before do something completely insane. Took advantage of they being face to face and his hand holding Wallace cheek, without a warning he kissed Wallace, was a soft kiss that only lasted one minute but that was enough to make their hearts accelarate, when Kip separate he look at Wallace both were blushing and speechless. They heard the door was Dr. Franco with Molly and Roy  
-Dr. Franco: Is everything okay here? You have took a while. Besides is getting late, come I'll give you a ride.  
Dr.Franco took them back to the appartment complex the ride were quiet except for one or two jokes about the agressive side of Wallace. When they arrive Molly and Roy took Wallace to his appartment and Kip stay talking with Dr.Franco for a moment  
-Kip: Thank you for everything Dr.Franco  
-Dr.Franco: You're welcome Kip. Bring him back in 4 weeks for a check out and please help him to find something to do with the stress, but I believe whatever you did in my office worked real good  
Kip couldn't articulate a word he only could feel the blush coming back to his cheeks Dr. Franco winked her eye and proceed to leave. 

Has been two weeks since that accident, Kip and Wallace haven't talked since, Molly and Roy are worry mostly because they don't know what happen between them. One day Molly interpose...  
-Molly: Hey I had been thinking since it appears that we haven't talked to Wallace for a while maybe we can do something nice for him like, baked him a cake also as a form of apologie for the concert thing.  
-Roy: I love that idea!  
-Kip: You only are looking for a excuse for talk to him or even better for make ME talk to him  
-Molly: Well yeah, because Roy and I are tired of the awkward encounters and that you two don't talk anymore. I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened between you but Kip this weird and childish.  
-Roy: I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, can be resolved with a talk  
Kip looked at the faces of Roy and Molly, he can't continue with this “ice law” with Wallace  
-Kip: Okay, I'll talk to him. Let's make that cake  
-Molly: Oh, we already made it! So let's move on and see Wallace 

Roy knocked at Wallace's door  
-Wallace: Coming, please be patient! Hello, guys  
-Roy: Hello, Wally can we come in?  
-Molly: We want to talk to you  
-Wallace: Oh sure.  
-Roy: Wally, I still feel bad of what happened in the concert so I baked you a cake of apologies.  
-Wallace: You don't have to. I already forgive you. This cake says “We are sorry”?  
-Molly: Isn't only from Roy's...Kip wanted to say “I'm sorry” too. Wallace we don't know what happened at Dr.Franco's office but...  
-Roy:...Kip has been acting weird and he want to talk to you if you're agree  
-Wallace: Of course I want  
-Molly: Good! 'cause he's outside  
-Wallace: Tell him he can come in  
-Roy: Kip, Wally said that you can come in.  
-Molly: We'll be upstairs, please don't screw it  
After they leave and before enter the appartment he took a very deep breath.  
-Kip: Hello? Wallace?  
-Wallace: I'm in the kitchen, make yourself confortable. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
“What am I gonna say now?”-he thought after sit down on the couch Wallace came a few minutes later with tea and a piece of cake for each one, he sat next to Kip  
-Wallace: I'm here. H-hello Kip, how are you?  
-Kip: Good, how are you?  
-Wallace: Great! My leg doesn't hurt anymore- A awkward silence fill the room for a minute-  
-Wallace:...Molly and Roy said that you wanted to talk with me. May I know about what?  
-Kip: You already know, Wallace I'm really sorry for what I did at Doctor's office  
-Wallace: Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong  
-Kip: I didn't?  
-Wallace: Of course not, it was just a kiss. You didn't hit me, or kick me, or steal my date or something like that.  
-Kip: So if you aren't mad at me why you didn't talked me these past weeks?  
-Wallace: I was giving you your personal space. I didn't know what could be happening in your head.  
-Kip: Wow, Molly was right this whole thing were childish  
-Wallace: Yeah...oh but I have a question if you don't mind. Why did you do kiss me?  
-Kip: Well...let's put it this way have you ever felt like you have curiosity about something and you can't take that out of your head until you do it? I mean is on your head all the time and you can't stop thinking about it even if you try, suddenly you think “maybe if I do it, all will be clear and can be myself back” That's why  
-Wallace: Ah!...Basically was curiosity?  
-Kip: In few words...yes  
-Wallace: Okay. I can live with that.  
-Kip: Well...Are we okay?  
-Wallace: We always have been. Kip you know Dr. Franco said that one thing I can do for the stress and keep my leg healthy was take a walk every morning. I already told Roy and Molly you can join us if you want  
-Kip: I'd love to. Well I believe is time to me to go.  
-Wallace: Sure, two things before you leave. First tell Molly that this cake is awesome! And thanks. Second, help me to stand up please  
-Kip: Was that the second one?  
-Wallace: No this is the second one...-Wallace grabbed Kip from the shoulders and kiss him this time the kiss were more passionated and breath taking, they separated when the air become necessary...  
-Kip: W-why, why was that for?  
-Wallace: “Have you ever felt like you have curiosity about something and you can't take that out of your head until you do it?”  
Kip return to his appartment with a big smile on his face Molly and Roy asked how it went the talk he only replied  
-Wallace says “the cake is awesome! And thanks”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well that was all, I have been wanting to write a fic about those two since I started the comic (yes I ship them from the beginning) I tried to not make the characters act out of character, except of course for “agressive Wallace” I believe Wallace is someone really calm but that's because he keeps all his anger for himself and that might be a problem. Well my notes
> 
> First as I said at beginning this was inspired by something that happened to me and a friend, to make the story short was that someone was trying to rob him and he fought back these guys(yes, were two) stabbed him in the leg he came to my house and I took him to places where I believed there could help him but...there weren't doctors I called my boyfriend and he took him to the nearest hospital. Thank god he is fine.
> 
> -The concert thing appeared because I remember a time when I went to a concert and people were “moshing” I wasn't moshing but a guy hit me anyway, he apologized but I still have a bruise on my leg.
> 
> -The song that Roy and Wallace sang is “Complicated” by “Your favorite martian” actually I was making references to them because that is what I was listening and also I believe the song “Complicated” fits in Kip's personality. They don't only sing alternative rock but also rap and punk I believe (I'm not so sure) If you look for them you will say that some of their songs could be controversial might not fit into Monsterkind's enviroment but I found them funny and thought could be cool imagining that Roy, Molly and Kip like songs like “Nerd rage” or “My balls”
> 
> -Dr. Isabel Franco is an oc I have since a very long time ago, I was planning to make a reference to “Hanna is not a boy's name”(since Taylor said once that she loved that comic) by named the doctor “Worth” but then I thought it could be “insensitive” so I rather don't do it
> 
> -I tried to make a silly ice-pun-joke with the “ice law” but I'm not good at puns :P  
> -The optimist Wallace was because my friend made jokes about everything so that way I didn't worry or scared. Yes, we even sang that day
> 
> -The “Have you ever felt like you have curiosity about something and you can't take that out of your head until you do it?”- Was also inspired by a conversation I had long time ago. Yes I had that feeling too (but I didn't kiss the guy)
> 
> -The name of the fic “Those things happen” is 'cause that was the first thing I told to my friend when I saw him bleeding
> 
> -Yes the "A friend of mine once told me that when someone's exicted their pupils dilate" was a reference to Eno, because I believe that a psychiatrist have to learn how to read corporal language too and also because years ago I was in love with "Lie to me" series (I learned the thing of the pupils there) and thought "hey maybe Eno knows a bit about corporal language too" 
> 
> -If I have minor grammar issues please forgive me, as you might notice english isn't my mother tongue
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for read it


End file.
